In crocheting, it is common to form loops. Unfortunately, the loop formation process can be difficult and time consuming to achieve. While a number of approaches have been tried over the years for forming loops, none has proved entirely acceptable. As such, there remains a need for crochet tools, or kits thereof, that facilitate the loop forming process.